dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Viverrae (3.5e Race)
=Viverraes= Personality Viverraes are a graceful people. Whatever they are doing, they like to do it with style. Being social and adept to the world they are much like humans. They tend to have egos, however, being self confident in their beauty, and are prone to vanity. They consider themselves to be on the cutting edge of society and culture, and scorn uncivilized races. Physical Description Summary::Viverrae resemble anthromorphic ferrets or minks, possessing a long, slim body, pointed snouts, and fluffy fur which makes them seem more full-bodied than they actually are. Tails vary from short and unfluffy to large poofy expanses. They are always well groomed if they can help it, an ungroomed viverrae does begin to take on a paticular oder from the various buildup of dirt and oils on the fur that normally keep the coat sleek, shiny, and waterproof. They are not terribly physically fit, but very flexible and can squeeze in places which should not fit them. Relations The viverraes have long lived with other societies, and fit perfectly into any setting. They fit well with other forest dwelling species, such as elves. It is rumored that viverrae were the offspring of ancient elves and nezumis, a claim the viverrae find abhorent given the poor views nezumi have as filthy rats. Alignment Any, tending towards chaotic alignments, easily swayed by emotion. Lands Any. Viverrae are as versatile as humans. Sometimes colonies also appear with elves, and so many have a life in the forest. Religion Any, they have adopted the religions of their local lands and such many worship human or elven gods and goddesses. Language Common and Sylvan. They were originally a forest dwelling race. Some have stayed and others have strayed, but it is general practice and tradition to continue speaking Sylvan tongue. It us often used for formal occasions. Names Viverraes acquire names the same way humans do, with little to no difference. Racial Traits * , , , : Viverrae are weak of body but thin and flexible. Their dexterity is only matched by their beautiful coat of fur and inherent charm. * Type::Humanoid ( ): They descend from a species of ferret or mink, but otherwise possess human traits. * Size::Medium: As Medium creatures, viverrae have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. However, see Slight Build. * Viverrae base land speed is 40 feet: Viverrae are unusually fleet of foot. * Slight Build: The physical stature of viverrae lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category smaller. Whenever a viverrae is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for an opposed check (such as Hide), the viverrae is treated as one size smaller if doing so is advantageous to the character. A viverrae is also considered to be one size smaller when "squeezing" through a restrictive space. A viverrae can use weapons designed for a creature one size smaller without penalty. However, the space and reach of a viverrae remain those of a creature of their actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject's size category. * Low-Light Vision: A viverrae can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. He retains the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. * +2 racial bonus on Sleight of Hand and Escape Artist checks. * Automatic Languages: Common and Sylvan. * Bonus Languages: Elven, Gnoll, Halfling, Undercommon. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race